


Небесам так нужно

by dead_din



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирать не страшно, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just let me breathe a little

Больно приземляться на мягкую обивку дивана.  
  
Свисающая рука касается пола. Тсунаеши хмыкает. Еще секунду назад казалось, будто пола здесь не было, была лишь та иллюзия хранителя тумана, которая подразумевала под собой пространство, тянущее вниз, к острым камням и непонятной чуши.  
  
Но Тсунаеши не верит иллюзиям.  
  
Тсунаеши взрослый.  
  
Тсунаеши по-взрослому пинают из стороны в сторону и говорят: позаботься о нас!  
  
И говорят: ты ничтожество.  
  
И говорят: ты наш босс, так что мы тебе верим.  
  
И говорят: _я ненавижу тебя_.  
  
Последнее застревает на полпути к височным долям главного мозга, вызывая полное отрицание происходящего.  
  
Это ведь иллюзия.  
  
Это ведь ложь.  
  
Главное не верить.  
  
Главное не верить _этому_ человеку. Ни его разномастным глазам, ни ухмылке, ни единому слову.  
  
И Тсунаеши не верит, когда _он_ пытается выглядеть более дружелюбным и спокойным.  
  
И Тсунаеши не верит, когда _он_ , истекающий кровью, разбитый и сломленный, швыряет в стену ненужный предмет быта, высказывая, как же все ему надоело.  
  
И Тсунаеши не верит, когда _он_ с безобразной ухмылкой говорит, что ему можно доверять.  
  
И Тсунаеши ~~не~~ верит.  
  
Не верит и Реборну, когда в очередной раз он заводит речь о вредности долгого пребывания рядом с взбешенным и сумасшедшим иллюзионистом.  
  
В черепе мозг будто бы сжался до размеров вселенной, а потом в один момент взорвался, образовавши новые вспышки боли и темень в глазах.  
 _Но это ведь от усталости, да?_  
  
В глазах плывет, и все вокруг кажется спущенным под воду, к самой глубокой точке, где наиболее темно.  
 _Но это ведь от усталости, да?_  
  
Тсунаеши срывается на нервный смешок, не выдерживая напряжения, растущего и распускающегося мертвым цветком внутри.  
 _Но это ведь от усталости, да?_  
  
Пальцы касаются красных линий на шее – _это от его рук_.  
  
Укус на ключице – _это от него_.  
  
Разбитые колени – _это из-за него_.  
  
Синяки на бедрах – _это от его рук_.  
  
Многочисленные засосы – _это от него_.  
  
Искусанные губы – _это из-за него_.  
  
Тсунаеши хочется приложить свои пальцы прямо на те следы, повторяя их контур, прилаживая больше усилий.  
  
« _Ты ведь этого хотел, Тсунаеши-кун_?» – и в голове всплывает знакомая омерзительная улыбка и противный смех.  
  
Ведь гнить заживо приятно, да?  
  
« _Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Тсунаеши-кун_ », – и в голове всплывают самые радостные разномастные глаза.  
  
Умирать не страшно, да?  
  
Тсунаеши пытается сдерживать слезы, он ведь взрослый.  
  
Это минутная слабость, она пройдет.  
  
Все наводнение схлынет, оставив по себе безудержное желание встретиться с ним снова и снова хохотать, сплевывая кровь, говоря, как же он влюблен.  
  
Тсунаеши взрослый, он умеет лгать.  
  
И убегать от себя, как последняя сволочь, уверяя, что _иначе быть не может_.


	2. what do you want to see?

В черепной коробке отбивает один и тот же вопрос: «Что _ему_ нужно?»  
  
Что _ему_ нужно от убийцы? От проклятого дитя, чья единственная радость – это слышать хруст костей и слезные мольбы о пощаде.  
  
 _Он_ хотел, чтобы Мукуро был его хранителем тумана? Мукуро стал.  
  
 _Он_ хотел, чтобы Мукуро поменьше убивал и усмирил свой пыл? Мукуро усмирил.  
  
 _Он_ хотел, чтобы Мукуро был более счастливым? Мукуро рассмеялся ему в лицо и послал куда подальше.  
  
«Что нужно мне?»  
  
Подчинить себе босса Вонголы?  
  
Сломать его?  
  
Сделать своим?  
  
Что еще нужно выполнить, чтобы зверь внутри затих и перестал рвать внутренние органы?!  
  
 _Заставить его бежать._  
  
Заставить его, рыдая и проклиная, бежать подальше от Мукуро.  
  
Заставить не ввязываться в его игру под названием «Уничтожения мира», где, собственно, Савада есть самой главной фигурой.  
  
Оградить от себя, чтобы в Мукуро он видел только монстра, которому нужно только его тело.  
  
«Как этот чертов идиот смотрит на всю ситуацию?»  
  
«Что ему нужно?»  
  
«О чем он только думает?»  
  
Он приходит, улыбаясь, тараторя, только за тем, чтобы уйти разбитым?  
  
Тогда Мукуро готов показать ему все прелести мира, в который он встрял.  
  
Тогда Мукуро готов тянуть его за собой, заставляя захлебываться и рыдать.  
  
Чтобы в итоге он _бежал подальше_.


End file.
